The History of The Silver Millennium
by scifiromance
Summary: This is the story of the Silver Millennium's founding by ancestors of Sailor Moon and the Senshi. Later chapters will focus on Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon's mother.
1. Selene

**Author's note:** **This first chapter is set 10,000 years before the fall of the Silver Millennium, before it was created. This story will draw mostly from the manga. It is my first fanfic ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

Selene walked hurriedly into the temple of Mare Serenitas, a sprawling complex of one storey dome shaped buildings connected by corridors made of a beautiful translucent crystal material unique to Earth's moon. Her ceremonial robes of white and gold weighed on her today, as if they represented her fears and anxieties. As she strode towards the great ornamental door of the central building of temple complex a woman in the robes of a low ranking priestess approached her at a run before dropping into a deep bow to address her.

"Your Eminence!" she gasped, struggling for breath after her sprint. "The High Council beg to know what is to be done, Venus has fallen to the..." she paused unsure what to call the approaching evil, "...darkness."

"You know that the darkness of nature holds no fear for us Priestess. This entity is a nameless evil the likes of which has never before been seen." said Selene, deciding to be frank with the woman. "Has the Queen of Venus survived?" she said changing the subject slightly.

"Yes. She has asked for asylum as have the other queens of the system whose planets have fallen."

All of the planets have fallen. Are we truly the last surviving kingdom? Thought Selene silently. "Grant all of them asylum. Tell me when they arrive." This was an order not a request yet the other woman chose to speak up.

"Your Eminence…Your Majesty" said the woman timidly, barely above a whisper "What are you going to do?"

Despite herself Selene felt a little indignant at the insolence of the question though she knew it was rooted in the woman's fear and need for reassurance. "Pray." She finally said with a little more sharpness in her voice than she had intended. "As should you. Have faith in our home, the Holy Moon, that it will protect us."

The woman looking slightly abashed bowed quickly in silent assent before disappearing down the corridor. Selene turned once again to the huge ornamental doors of carved white Moon marble which gave off the same iridescent grow as she herself did. She laid her hand on the centre carving, a crescent moon with its points facing upwards, at her touch it lit up with a bright golden light and the doors swung open and when she entered the room the doors closed behind her as if on their own accord.

The huge circular room was empty of furniture, but directly in the centre, rising from the floor was a spike of crystal more than 200 feet high almost touching the domed roof which had obviously been built around this magnificent structure which lit the whole room with a soft silver light. Selene even though she had seen the structure known to her as the Prayer Tower many times she still gasped in wonderment as she strode to the tower's base. On its transparent surface, she saw her reflection with its heart shaped face, a tiny gold crescent moon with its points facing up in the middle of her forehead which marked her as both ruler of the Moon and high priestess of this temple, her large silver eyes filled with anxiety and her distinctive pure white hair with its twin bun hairstyle looking slightly dishevelled. She knelt on the floor and began praying fervently, reaching to touch the tower her mind was overwhelmed with images of destruction and death, her ears filled with screams. It all ended with a flash of blinding white light which for a moment rendered her unconscious. When her eyes snapped open all she could gather from the vision was a conviction that the other queens had arrived. After spending several minutes trying to piece together the real meaning of the vision, a knock on the door broke her from her reverie. Before she left to meet the queens she glanced out of the room's only window to see the Earth looming into view. She sighed as she remembered the Gods' words to the first Moon people:

_Your purpose for being is to protect the Ultimate Planet,_

_Guide its people on the right path and banish all evil._

But how could she protect the Earth when she couldn't even protect her beloved home?


	2. Allignment

**Thanks to Chibi Lady Serenity for being the first to read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Queen Aphrodite of Venus stared out at Earth, arguably the most diverse planet in the solar system, an opinion Aphrodite certainly didn't share as the planet was the most primitive planet known with no single ruler and backwards technology which didn't accommodate even intersystem space travel. Her gaze shifted to the Earth's moon where their ship was headed but her mind drifted back to the devastation she had witnessed on Venus.

"Beautiful isn't it? Like a Lunarian pearl in Earth's orbit. What do you know of the Lunarians Majesty?" Pulled out of her reverie Aphrodite turned sharply to face the speaker, her handsome chief diplomatic advisor Xavier.

"Only that they are reclusive and trade their indestructible pearls and marble sparingly. What do you know?"

"We have never had an embassy there, but I have had contact with their trading missions. It is thought they live for millennia but the population is only in the hundreds. They are said to be the only people that the Plutonians and the Saturnese agree to have direct contact with. It is alleged they are the Gods' chosen people."

"All legends!" said Aphrodite sharply. "Do you have any hard facts? Anything that can actually help? I don't even know their ruling hierarchy!"

"It's a matriarchy like all the kingdoms. All I know is that they're pious; their Queen is also their religious leader. Their city is a temple complex."

"Oh no! It will be like the trip to Mars all over again!"

Xavier could not hold back a smirk, his Queen's dislike of the morally superior Queen of Mars was well known within the Venusian court.

"We are landing Your Majesty!" shouted the pilot over the engine noise.

Aphrodite gripped the rail until her knuckles turned white, despite her dismissal of the legends she was still nervous even afraid of what was ahead of her when she left the safety of her ship. How, even if they found some way to work together could they possibly halt the encroaching evil in this backwater?

As she stepped out onto the surface with her attendants and Xavier, sending a cloud of strange glimmering white dust into the air, someone nearby cried out "Look there!"

When Aphrodite squinted her bright blue eyes she could see a figure in white robes hurrying towards them. As she approached Xavier called out to them. "Are you the ruler of this planet?"

The woman, Aphrodite could now see that it was a woman, came to them, her luminous green eyes shining as she lifted her head without lowering her hood, stopping Aphrodite from getting a good look at her.

"No! _I_ am not she!"She said rather indignantly, addressing Xavier. Turning to Aphrodite she said "Queen Venus? Come with me." Aphrodite was for a moment offended by her lack of deference; this girl didn't even know her name! Although the education here might be lax enough not to inform its people of the worlds around them she mused. Deciding to ignore the obvious lapses in protocol she pushed her long golden hair out of her eyes, for a moment revealing the orange mark of Venus, a circle joined to a vertical line which in turned was intersected with a horizontal line, which by being on her forehead marked out as ruler of Venus. As the woman led the group out of the crater in which the ship had landed, they came upon the Moon's main settlement. Aphrodite, who had seen many beautiful worlds, gasped in wonder. Everything was white, with a stunning soft glow as if it all gave off the moonlight. They were guided to a huge round hall were the roof, made of a crystal like substance unknown to them, which brought in rainbow coloured sunlight and if you looked up showed the sky above in all its glory.

The Queens of five other planets, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune all stood in the hall with their respective entourages, turned when they heard Aphrodite and her group enter. Freya, Queen of Mars, immediately felt irritated by Aphrodite in her revealing dress, her vulgar jewels and the fact that she was surrounded by a harem of gorgeous Venusian men. Even in the face for disaster she is still the slut of the system! Goddess of Love indeed! More like the Goddess of Promiscuity! Freya thought angrily.

They were all startled out of their reveries when the set of large doors swung open to reveal a woman unlike anything any of them had ever seen. They were left in no doubt as she ordered the Lunarians to leave and they all did without question. She was a small woman with a pretty heart shaped face and huge silver eyes, her skin was as white as Lunarian marble, almost transparent and her hair was the most pure white, not out of all age for she looked younger than them all, barely into her twenties. Her hair had formed an odd fringe around the crescent moon mark on her forehead and was gathered into two buns at either side of the top of her head and the rest cascaded loose down her back. Aphrodite, supposedly the most beautiful woman alive on any world, felt a twinge of jealousy.

The new arrival spoke up in a soft gentle tone. "I am Selene, representative of the kingdom of Earth's Moon. Please introduce yourselves as I have not had the pleasure of meeting any of you."

The Mercurian Queen, sweet and polite as always, stepped forward first in light blue dress which matched her hair, eyes and the tinge of her pale skin. "I am Athene, Queen of Mercury Goddess of Wisdom. I thank you for allowing myself and my people refuge, Lady Selene."

The brave and jovial Queen of Jupiter in her royal colours of pink and green, her brown hair covered in flowers as always came forward next. "I am Queen Eden of Jupiter, Goddess of Protection. You also have my thanks."

The beautiful and distant Nepturian Queen followed, her turquoise hair billowing behind her. "I am Aqualusia, Goddess of Comprehension and anointed Queen of Neptune."

The haughty and masculine Queen of Uranus came with Aqualusia, decked out in navy and yellow. "Queen Oriona of Uranus, Goddess of the Wind. I am in your debt, Selene of the Moon."

Aphrodite and Freya approached Selene at the same time, leading to a tense moment but Aphrodite spoke first. "My name is Aphrodite. I am the Queen of Venus and the Goddess of Love."

Freya broke in. "I am Freya, the one whom the Gods' above appointed as Goddess of War and ruler of the holy planet of Mars." She announced, flourishing her red and purple robes.

Selene spoke soothingly. "Good. I sincerely hope all of you can consider me a friend as that is how I will consider you." She paused before continuing in a stronger tone. "Now, forgive this request but your followers must go to another room."

"What!" burst out all the followers and the rulers. "You cannot expect us to be alone! They will not hinder you!" Oriona shouted.

Selene gave a small sigh. "Be that as it may, there are things here only you as the goddesses can see." Despite their anger all the Queens submitted, feeling inexplicably subservient to the Lunarian for a moment. When only the royals were left in the hall. Selene went to the door and called softly. "You may come in now." At that two hooded figures entered the hall, one carrying a key as large as she was tall with a garnet atop and the other holding a scythe. Aphrodite uttered a shriek and the others cried out as they lowered their hoods, on their foreheads the signs of Pluto and Saturn respectively. The Queen of Pluto spoke first. "I am Cassandra, daughter of Chronos and Goddess of Time."

"You cannot be here! You are never to leave the Gate of Time!" cried out Athene in fear.

"I was called from my post to fulfil part of the Gods' Prophecy." Said Cassandra calmly.

Their fear filled eyes all moved to the Queen of Saturn as she now spoke. "I am Pandora, Goddess of Silence."

"Liar!" screamed Oriona passionately. "You bring destruction you are the Goddess of Death! You must be destroyed to stop this evil!"

"No!" said Selene suddenly. "You misunderstand, we have all been brought here by the Gods' to fulfil…"

A sudden powerful explosion stopped Selene midsentence. "It has begun." Pandora stated ominously. At that all of them felt power surge through them, and their royal symbols and entire bodies began to glow with light and spark with power. "The stars are now aligned. The Prophecy has been set in motion." Said Selene, unable to keep her uncertainty and fear from her voice as explosions rang out around them.

**A/n: I'm glad to get this chapter over with, now for some action. If you think I went too far with description please tell me because I'm not sure if I got the right balance. If you want to read Sailor Moon as intended, I read the excellent manga on YouTube by searching for Sailor Moon manga act 1. ChasingGoddess and BlondBoricua (I think that's how it's spelled) have put scans on all 52 acts on Youtube to great music! I can't recommend it highly enough.**


	3. Creation

**A/n: Sorry I haven't added to this in so long, I had a bit of writers' block and I thought no one was reading this but last night I discovered the traffic button on my profile and realised people have been! I'm so sorry!**

"Alignment? What do you mean? You are leading us to the evil!" cried out Aqualusia.

"There is no prophecy in existence that I am unaware of!" said Freya with an icy haughtiness.

Selene was struggling to comprehend anything for she could hear every scream of her people as black fire rained down upon the Moon; she was sickeningly reminded of her vision in the Prayer Room.

"It is not your place to know the True Prophecy, you are destined to be changed by it, but only the twin goddesses of Destiny and Fate see events without emotion." Cassandra stated coolly.

The other queens excluding Selene and Pandora looked at the Plutonian with fearful incredulity following this cryptic statement, but before they could form a reply the room was plunged into almost total darkness and the silence was ripped apart by Selene's horrific scream.

"NOOO! EARTH!"

All others in the room were so inexplicably moved by the cry that when Selene ran from the room they followed her without thinking, with only Athene glancing back and seeing what had provoked the scream. Through the window she could a sinister black mass looming over the Moon and heading towards Earth.

Selene ran blindly to the Prayer Room, the doors swinging open as she approached, and sank against the tower's base. The royal group behind her entered and gasped at what they saw, but Selene barely acknowledged them. It was then that a wind hit them so hard that they fell to the ground and the walls and roof were torn off as if made of paper, leaving them exposed to the open air and the terrible blackness. A roar filled their ears and they expected death but a blinding flash from the tower seemed to form a shield and they were left huddled around it unharmed.

Pandora was the first to step forward, brandishing her scythe at the darkness. "Be gone! You will be destroyed!" With that she removed her robes to reveal a somewhat outlandish outfit consisting of short sleeved top with strange collar and bow, an above the knee skirt and high heeled boots.

"No Saturn it will be useless!" cried a visibly distressed Selene.

"No, my Queen, my sacrifice will weaken it enough for you to act with the others, it is foretold."

With that Saturn made a huge leap into the mass, swinging her scythe as she did so, and an explosion of purple light for a moment broke the grip of the darkness over the planet before dissipating.

"Even Death herself could not defeat it, we are doomed!" said Aphrodite, her body beginning to shake as the inevitability of the situation began to sink in.

Tears filled Selene's eyes as she thought of Saturn's loss and the complete destruction surrounding her, a desire to protect overwhelming her heart. A single tear slid down her cheek, crystallising as it fell, forming a glowing sphere in her hands. Everyone else turned to look at her, the white light changing her clothing to closer resemble Saturn's. She floated effortlessly into the air and turned to face the darkness which shrank away from her.

The other queens felt a warm burning sensation at their chests and saw that their own apparel had changed and they were each holding their own crystal. They felt themselves being lifted to join Selene, and when she said "It is our duty to shield this blessed system, I ask you to be gone." They all sensed the power surging through her crystal and their own. The light grew brighter and brighter and with a final agonising roar the darkness was gone.

Selene began to fall from the air, her power drained. Cassandra reacted quickly, catching her in midair before setting her down at the base of the Prayer Tower. The other queens felt horror and fear on a scale none of them had ever experienced as they looked down upon Selene's lifeless body.

"She's dead?" whispered Eden, surprised at the grief in her own voice.

"No but we must strengthen her with our prayers." Cassandra said quietly, kneeling at Selene's side.

They all followed her instruction fervently, their crystals glowing brighter as they focused. Suddenly a soft white light appeared before them and inside it was a crown with a large heart shaped stone in the middle which settled down onto Selene's head.

"It's like a coronation." Breathed Athene.

"It is. She is the Queen of the Silver Millennium and we are her holy senshi. We created that crown for her with our hearts." Cassandra said with a smile to her new friends.

Selene awoke to this with five lights in her hands which materialised into Saturn and four other women they recognised as the Queens of the Asteroids, Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta.

Selene sat up, smiling at them all. "Your worlds are restored. You have my thanks. You may return whenever you wish."

"Your Majesty, I believe I speak for us all when I say that we wish to remain here and serve you as our Queen in whatever way you see fit." Said Aphrodite, voicing the feelings she somehow knew they all had.

Selene smiled a gentle knowing smile and said softly "Then it truly will be a new era."


End file.
